Telekinetic Orbing
Telekinetic Orbing 'is the ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is a hybrid combination of the powers Orbing and Telekinesis, where instead of moving the object with the mind alone, the object is moved through use of orbs. Overview |-|Orbing= The user orbs objects from one location to another through a vocal command; for example, when Paige vocally calls the name of an object it will disappear from its current location in a swirl of orbs only to appear again in a swirl of orbs in another location (most commonly the user's hand) a moment later. However, if the user does not know the name of the object, he or she can still orb it by using a name which describes it. Paige has used these descriptions ''"pointy weapon thingy" or "icky stuff" to call objects, and the objects orbs to her. Paige will eventually outgrow the limitation of having to verbally call the name of an object to orb it. This was revealed in 2001, when she temporarily entered Limbo. She was able to orb the Dragon Blade to her by holding out her hand and mentally calling for it. She was also able to orb the blade into Phoebe's hand by will alone. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell could all do thing from the moment they came into this powers. Orbing will not work on Excalibur if the wielder resists the power. It will also not work if the user knows absolutely nothing about the object(s) they want to orb: for example; Paige was once asked to orb things out of a locked safe, but she replied that she couldn't, because she did not know what the contents were. |-|Telekinesis= The user can move, impede and control things through a vocal command; for example; Paige once sent a metal bar flying into two Thorn Demons by stating its name as "ugly metal thing". This was the closest the power ever came to resembling actual telekinesis. Initially, Paige would teleport objects, usually into the palm of her hand, and then move or direct them into the direction she wanted. However, as she became more comfortable with her power, she began to move things without activating the teleportation side of her power. Paige normally uses this method to stop objects/powers in mid-air, before deviating them back into the direction they came from. As she gained even greater control over her power, Paige began to use both methods, orbing and movement, in rapid succession; for example; she once called for an Auger Shell and send it flying in another direction without ever touching it, giving it mental orders where to go. By 2005 she was able to lift and throw two demons against a wall. BY 2008/2009, Paige is able to orb objects without calling out a name, but by commanding them to move in a certain way: for example; moving a demon out of her way by shouting "clear a path!" Paige was also able to move Prue across a room without saying her name, but by commanding her to "stay back". Paige could also summon someone by calling out their name and they would orb to her. List of Users '''Original *Simon Marks *Gideon *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *The Angel Temporarily *Henry Mitchell *The Source of All Evil *Phoebe Halliwell *Patra *Prue Halliwell Developed Powers |-|Remote Orbing= Remote Orbing is the ability to teleport other beings from one location to another through use of orbs without establishing physical contact. Users can simply wave their hand to send others to a desired location. Paige's powers advanced to this level some time in 2004. She first displayed this power when she orbed Phoebe back to the manor with the wave of her hand. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda all gained ability shortly after gaining Telekinetic Orbing. |-|Orb Shield= Orb Shield is a form of Force Field that can protect or contain things within and repel outside threats. Wyatt first used this power in from the womb and Paige in early 2008. The hybrid aspect of their telekinetic ability applies to this power, causing the shield to materialize as a sphere of translucent blue energy. Related Powers Dark Orbing It is a form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a flurry of black and indigo orbs. It is the evil counterpart to orbing, much like Darklighters themselves are the evil counterparts to Whitelighters. Unlike its counterpart, this power does not allow the user to orb to the Heavens, as it is protected from evil. Notes *All of Piper and Leo's children have this power. *This power is common among Whitelighter-Witches. *Paige Matthews is the first being to have ever displayed this power. *Paige is also the first Warren/Halliwell witch to have this power. *Elders may also possess this ability, as Leo orbed a mirror to the Underworld while he was an Elder *In the parallel universe, Darklighter-Witches evil Chris and Paige possessed a dark counterpart to Telekinetic Orbing. *Whe Wyatt was little he used this power to float multiple toys without teleporting them, instead rising them in the air with orbs before keeping them afloat using normal telekinesis. *Out of the Cahrmed Ones Piper Halliwell is the only one who hasn't possessed this power at least once. Category:Powers Category:Active Powers Category:Charmed Powers